Beautiful Days
by writestories315
Summary: Sorry, I can't think of one. Just read to find out.
1. Day One

Title - Beautiful Days Part 1/10

Author name - Carol 

E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating - G

Spoilers - Episodes implied but none really stated  
Disclaimer -Don't own JAG or the inspiration for this story. 

Summary - Sorry, I can't think of one.  Just read to find out.

Authors Note - Big thanks to Dae.  These are really short, but they tie together.  Hope everyone enjoys them.

Authors Note 2 - the song is What A Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle.

*********************************************************

_Day one, I stumbled through hello on 5th Ave._

*************************************

Georgetown

Saturday, December 5, 2002

1:23 PM

'God, I hate shopping,'  Harm thought to himself as he walked out of the Georgetown Toy Shoppe with a small bag for AJ Roberts.  He quietly and casually walked down the street taking in the nice December afternoon. Mother nature had decided to give Washington an early Christmas gift and many locals were enjoying the pleasant sunny day.  

He stood at the corner of 5th Ave. and Jefferson St. waiting for the 'don't walk' sign to change.  He observed the people around him.  There was a young man with his girlfriend holding hands and laughing with each other, a mother with two small children talking about what Santa was going to bring them, and a businessman talking on his cell phone.  Harm looked up and saw the sign change to 'walk'.  As a group they crossed the street as the array of people from the other side passed by.

Harm watched as the businessman on his cell phone rudely cut in front of mother and her children as he crossed the street. In his rush he accidentally bumped into a woman causing her to drop her bags and purse.  The businessman didn't say anything and kept walking.  The women knelt down and started to pick up the mess before the cars waiting at the red light decided to move.  Harm noticed this and being the gentleman decided to help her.  

"Here, let me help you,"  Harm politely said.

"Thanks. Some people are jerks,"  the woman said as she placed some items back into one of the bags. She lifted her head and smiled. "Hi."

Harm looked at her and smiled as he saw his best friend. "I thought you were still on the Seahawk," he said with amusement in his voice.

"Got back at ten.  I called you, but you were out,"   Mac said as they stood up with the bags and proceeded to cross the street.

"Sturgis and I played some basketball this morning," Harm told her as they reached the street corner he just crossed from.  "Why did you call?"

"To tell you I was back and to see if you wanted to go to lunch,"  Mac said as she adjusted her bags in her hands.

"Does the offer for lunch still stand?"  Harm took one of her bags and held it with his bag from the Toy Shoppe.

"Sure, I was going to the café down the street.  Unless you want to go somewhere else?"

"The café sounds perfect.  I passed by it earlier their sign; said they were having Loaded Potato Soup today."

Mac smiled. "My favorite."

"Mine too." Harm said as they walked side by side to the café.

End of Part 1


	2. Day Two

Beautiful Days Part 2/10

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

_Day two, we grabbed a bite to eat _

_And talked all afternoon_

***************************

Mac's Apartment 

Sunday December 6

10:45 AM

"Hey,"  Mac said as she opened door to Harm.

"What are you doing today?"  Harm walked into Mac's apartment.

"I was thinking about laundry.  But I am willing to negotiate for a better offer."

Harm chuckled. "How about lunch and the Natural History Museum?"

Mac smiled. "Let me grab my shoes and coat."

The Natural History Museum

1:34 PM

For the past two hours Harm and Mac had been meandering through the museum talking and looking at the different exhibits.  Harm found himself enjoying Mac as she talked about dinosaurs and other facts she knew about the museums exhibits.  

They were currently looking at the Hope Diamond and other minerals and gemstones,  when Mac asked: "You ready for lunch?"

"How about the museum restaurant?"  Harm asked as they walked out of the exhibits room.

"Okay,"  Mac said as Harm placed his hand on the small of her back as they passed through a crowd of people.

3:05 PM

They had finished eating their lunch over an hour ago and had just been talking.  Mac found it amazing, they were enjoying each other's company and only a few times had found themselves talking about work.  Mac took a sip of her drink and smiled at Harm as she thought of an idea.

"I would like to propose a change to the earlier offer,"  Mac said in her lawyer tone.

"To what?"  Harm asked not knowing what Mac was thinking.

"How about spending the rest of the afternoon in the Air and Space Museum?"

Harm gave Mac his best and fullest smile. "Offer accepted."

Mac's Apartment

6:56 PM

"I had a great time,"  Mac said as she and Harm walked to her apartment's door.

Harm smiled at her as he thought about the afternoon after lunch.  They went the Air and Space Museum and he knew that Mac did it for him, just as he did earlier in the day in the Natural History Museum.  Mac smiled and listened as he talked about the different planes and the advances that had been made in aviation.  

"So did I," he said as she unlocked the door.

Mac opened the door and turned to him. "Do you want to come in for coffee?"

Harm wanted to say yes but he couldn't. "I want to but I have to write the Jenkins brief for tomorrow. Sorry."

"I understand," Mac said slightly disappointed.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Harm."  Mac lightly touched his hand.

Harm smiled at her touch and decided to do something different. He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek.  "Good night, Mac," he softly said before turning around and walking down the hall.

Mac blushed slightly from his kiss and walked into her apartment thinking about the day with Harm.

End of Part 2


	3. Day Fourteen

Beautiful Days Part 3/10

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

_Caught a movie on day fourteen_

**************************

JAG 

Friday, December 20

6:19 PM

Mac was sitting at her desk as she heard a groan coming from the office next to hers.  She stood up and walked into Harm's office. "Problems Commander?"

"Yes, this stupid computer has decided that I don't need the budget reports.  All I did was click the printer button,"  Harm said as he lifted his hand to hit computer again.

"Don't,"  Mac ordered as she walked over to Harm desk. "Let me see what I can do."

Harm stood up from his chair and took a step back. "It's all yours.  I'm about to throw the damn thing out the window."

Mac sat down in his chair and started typing on the keyboard and clicking the mouse.  Harm just watched as she worked away.  After twenty minutes Mac had fixed the problem and looked at Harm who was sitting in the visitor chairs in front of his desk.  "You do know you owe me,"  Mac said with a small smile.

"It's fixed?"  Harm asked as he stood up and walked behind his desk to look at the computer screen.

"All fixed and I even sent it to print for you."

Harm looked at Mac and exhaled heavily. "How about dinner and a movie tonight?"

"Renting or actually going to the movies?"

"Going to the movies."  Harm looked at his watch. "We'll miss the seven showing of anything, but we can catch a late show."

"My choice?"

"Let me guess the new Sandra Bullock chick-flick," Harm said a jokingly annoyed tone.

Mac took mock offense to his tone. "I could delete this file."

"Chick-flick it is and dinner wherever you want to, just don't kill the file,"  Harm said as he took the mouse away from Mac.

Mac laughed as she stood up. "Pick me up at 7:30."

"See you then,"  Harm said as Mac walked away from his desk. As she reached the door he called to her.

"Yeah,"  Mac said stopping at he door.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Mac's Apartment

11:23 PM

"Admit it you liked the movie,"  Mac said as she sat down next to Harm on the couch.

"It was okay,"  He nonchalantly said.

Mac playfully glared at him. "You liked it."

"If I say yes will you drop it."

"Yes."

"Okay, then yes I liked the movie."

Mac laughed. "I knew it."

Harm chuckled at her smile as he placed his arm on the back of the couch and rested his hand on Mac's shoulder.  Her laughter died out softly as she noticed how close together they were.  Harm noticed the change in her and went to move his arm, but she reached up with her hand and lightly touched his hand. "No, it's nice."

Harm softly smiled and rested left his hand and pulled her closer to him.  Her head rested on his chest close to his shoulder. She placed one arm around his waist and lightly held herself to him. Her hand on her shoulder removed itself from Harm's hand and was soon wrapped in Harm's other hand.  They cuddled next to each other enjoying the others presence.  The welcome comfortable silence surrounded them and brought them safely into their own world.  Harm shifted slightly and Mac moved with him, bringing herself closer.  

She lifted her head and found Harm contentedly smiling at her.  Her lips curved as Harm ducked his head slightly and kissed her softly.  The kiss set off a need for another kiss and another.  The kisses expressed a desire for each other that could only be meet by yet another gentle, soft kiss.  

After a few minutes of kissing each other, Harm lifted his head.  "That was nice."

"Yeah, it was,"  Mac said as she rested her head back onto his shoulder.

Harm kissed the top of her head. "You know I've enjoyed the way we've been with each other lately."

"Me too,"  Mac softly said.

"I really want to continue it."

"Me too."

"So since both of us want to continue this does this make us a couple?"  Harm asked knowing this could turn out one of two ways.

Mac sat up and looked Harm in the eyes. "A couple?"

"Yeah."  He sat up to look at her with his heart on his sleeve.  "For the past few months we've been spending more and more time together.  I really like being with you and I want to see what we can do."

"I've been enjoying our time, too,"  Mac said as her lips curved upwards into a shy smile. Her smile made her look calm but inside her heart raced.

"So are we a couple?"  Harm asked again.

"What about work?"  Mac asked as she looked down at her lap where their hands were still intertwined with each other.

Harm took his hand from the back of the couch and lifted her chin. "Right now I don't care about work.  Only you and me."  He took a breath. "Let's figure us out first then we'll worry about JAG.  Let me repeat the question for you again.  Are we a couple?"

Mac closed her eyes for a second and reopened them to find a set of blue-green eyes peering into her soul. "Yes."

Harm breathed a sigh of relief and rested his forehead against hers. "I was worried there for a second or two."

"Are you still worried?"  Mac asked as she placed a hand on the back of his neck.

Harm lifted his head off her forehead and felt her gaze into him. "Not anymore."  He leaned forward and kissed her lips, this time with more passion and left no doubt in Mac's mind about how he felt about their new relationship.

End of Part 3


	4. Day sixtyseven

Beautiful Days Part 4/10

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

_Day sixty-seven she said "I love you" to me_

***********************************

Harm's Apartment 

Sunday February 23, 2003

7:13 PM

"So how was the Watertown?"  Harm asked as he sat down next to Mac on the couch.

"The same as always.  Captain Flagler was happy to have me back aboard, he says hello.  He was surprised to see me with Sturgis and not you,"  Mac reported to Harm as he pulled her into his arms.

Harm thought about her words and knew why he wasn't there.  Since they decided to be a couple Admiral Chegwidden was very supportive of them.  He allowed them to stay at JAG however they wouldn't be partnered together and wouldn't face off in court unless necessary.  "Sturgis must have been in heaven to be back under the water."

"He was and he can have it,"  Mac said as she kissed Harms cheek.  "I missed you."

Harm smiled. "You missed my lips, too, on that one, Marine."

"Let me try again,"  Mac said playfully as she moved herself onto his lap to kiss him better.  

As they kissed, Harm moved his hands under the back of Mac's shirt while Mac unbuttoned the top few buttons of Harm's shirt.  She placed her hand on the side of his neck and moved it to the back of his neck.  After a few minutes she pulled away from his lips and rested her head on his shoulder facing his neck.  Harm rested his head lightly on hers.  Their arms wrapped around each other.

"Promise me you won't be gone that long again," Harm said, pleading.

Mac exhaled loudly. "I'll try not to be.  But you know the military."

"Yeah, I do." Harm ran a hand up and down her back.  "Just why did the call have to come during our Valentines dinner."

"I know."  Mac remembered the evening Harm planned for them. He cooked dinner and had roses on the table. The dinner was perfect and the evening was going to be outstanding because Mac was going to tell Harm those three little words after they exchanged the gifts that sat on the coffee table.  She glanced at the coffee table and saw their gifts still there.  

Harm knew what she was looking at. "I didn't even try to peek at your gift all week."

"Well, since you were a good boy maybe I should let you open it now,"  Mac said to him like she was talking to a small child.

Harm laughed. "If I can open mine I'll let you open yours."

"Deal."  Mac smiled as they both reached to the table and picked up the gifts.

Harm watched as Mac unwrapped the small box.  She lifted the lid of the box to reveal a small velvet box.  She glanced at Harm and opened the box with a creak to unveil a gold necklace with a heart shaped ruby pendant.  "Harm, it's beautiful." She pulled the necklace out of the box.

Harm delicately took it from her and clasped it around her neck.  "Now it is beautiful. Before it was nice."

Mac giggled and kissed him softly.  "Open yours."

Harm did so.  He lifted the tissue paper out of the gift bag to see a photo album. He glanced quickly at Mac but she only smiled.  Harm opened the photo album and looked in awe as he saw pictures of his grandmother, mother, and father.  He flipped through some more pages and saw his childhood, teenage years, Academy days, and his life in the military.  As he got to the end of the album he noticed pictures of himself and Mac, people from JAG, and a few of Sergei.  

"How?"  Harm asked with emotion in his voice.

"The earlier pictures are from your mom and grandmother.  Sturgis and Jack provided the Academy pictures and..."

"No,"  Harm interrupted.  "How did you come up with the idea of this?"

"It just hit me one night."

Harm looked back in some of the pages of the album.  "It must have taken you hours to put together."

"It did, but it was worth it."

"Why did you do it?"  Harm looked into her eyes.

Mac took a deep breath and honestly answered him with the only reason she knew.  "Because I love you."

Harm's eyes softened with her words and he felt the emotion building in his throat again.  This time not because of the thoughtful gift but because of the woman in his arms and her words.  He took a few seconds to just look at her and wonder what he did right in the past 39 years to deserve her in his life.  

Mac tried to smile but couldn't, she was too nervous because Harm hadn't said anything in 68 seconds.  She shifted in his lap and the movement brought Harm back to reality.  "I love you, too."

Mac let out a breath of relief and chuckled. "Took you long enough to answer."

"Sorry, I was thanking God for giving you to me," Harm said as he moved the photo album to the coffee table.  After it was moved he placed a hand on Mac's cheek and felt the tears that were falling from her eyes.  "Didn't mean to make you cry."

"Don't worry.  It's a woman thing, we cry when we get very emotional,"  Mac explained as Harm gently wiped  away her tears.

"Happy tears."  

"Yeah, they are usually followed by happy kisses."

"Let's get onto the happy kissing part then."  Harm moved to his lips and kissed her.

End of Part 4


	5. Day onesixteen

Beautiful Days Part 5/10

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

_Day one-sixteen I asked her what she was doin' _

_For the rest of my life_

**************************************

JAG

Monday April 7, 2003

1:12 PM

"Commander,"  Admiral Chegwidden said as he walked into the break room to get his after lunch cup of coffee.  He carefully looked at Harm as he just stood there looking at something in his hands.

"Sir,"  Harm nervously said as he snapped out of his thoughts and also snapped something shut in his hands.

AJ tried to ignore Harm's behavior, but he couldn't ignore the unmistakable snapping shut of a small jewelry box.  "Something on your mind?"

"Someone, Sir,"  Harm corrected his CO.

"The Colonel."

"Yes, Sir."  Harm opened the small jewelry box in his hand and showed the one and half carat diamond ring to AJ.  "I picked it up during lunch today."

AJ tried not to act surprised. "It's beautiful.  When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight.  If I put this off another day I swear I'm going to have a hole the size of Cleveland in my stomach."  Harm closed the ring box and placed it in his pocket.

"You know she's going to say yes."

"I know, but just asking makes me nervous."  Harm took a ragged breath, "I'll be back to normal tomorrow, Sir."

AJ laughed. "Now that line has me nervous."  Harm joined in on the laughter. 

"Good luck tonight, son," AJ said. "I better see her with that ring on tomorrow morning during the staff meeting."

"Yes Sir,"  Harm said as AJ left the break room with a smile on his face and a still empty coffee mug.

Washington DC

10:03 PM

"Cold?"  Harm asked Mac as they walked from the Lincoln Memorial towards the Reflection Pool.

"No,"  Mac said as she moved closer to Harm.  Harm wrapped his arm around her shoulders and felt her arm snake around his waist.  

When they reached the Reflection Pool they stopped.  "It's nice right here."

Mac looked around and saw DC in all its nighttime glory. Directly in front of them was the Washington Memorial, to the right the Korean War Veterans Memorial, to the left the Wall, and behind them the Lincoln Memorial.  "It is," She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lets sit for a few minutes."  Harm indicated to a bench near them. Mac smiled as she sat down.  "I love you,"  Harm whispered in her ear as he scooted closer to her on the bench.

"I love you," She echoed back.  Mac looked above them and saw the stars out in the clear night sky.

Harm noticed where her eyes were and took the chance to reach into his pants pocket and pull out the ring box.  He placed it in his right hand and wrapped his arms around her.  Mac sighed into his embrace. As she leaned into him he asked:  "Marry me?"

Mac lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes as he repeated "Marry me?"

Mac blinked as she felt Harm lift her left hand and slip a ring onto her ring finger.  She watched as it passed her finger nail and first knuckle.  She lifted her gaze into Harm's eyes, swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered with heavy emotion "Yes."

Harm's heart raced as he slipped the ring completely onto her finger.  He leaned over and kissed passionately.  After some time he released her lips and looked into her tear filled eyes.  "I love you."

"I love you, too,"  Mac said as she watched a few tears fall from Harm's eyes.  She wiped a tear away from his face. "Happy tears?"

"Very happy tears,"  Harm said to her.  

Mac chuckled softly. "If you have very happy tears, just imagine what your mother will have."

"We should call her tonight."

Mac looked to their left. "We could tell someone else first."

Harm followed her gaze and knew exactly what she meant. "I told him this afternoon after I showed him the ring.  But I would love for him to meet you as his to-be-daughter-in-law."

Mac kissed Harm affectionately before they stood up and walked hand in hand over to the Vietnam Veterans Memorial.

End of Part 5


	6. Day one eightynine

Beautiful Days Part 6/10

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

_Day one eighty-nine, oh I almost lost that girl _

_To my foolish pride_

*************************************

JAG 

Wednesday July 20, 2003

4:45 PM

"We are not having this conversation,"  Mac said to Harm as she stormed out of his office and into hers.

Harm followed her into the office slamming her door shut. "Yes, we are and we're going finish it."

"You really think we're going to finish this.  Harm, it was finished.  Then you had to go act like a jerk and get protective and defensive on me for no reason."  Mac slammed her briefcase on her desk.

"I think I have a reason to,"  Harm defended himself.

"What?"

"I have reason.  Your ex-fiancé is working a case with you.  I have reason."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do Mac.  You canceled last night to be with him."

"We're working a murder case together, Harm."  Mac stated as she stared at him with disbelief.

Harm took a step closer to Mac. "You didn't have to work at your place with him."

"I am not even going to dignify that with a response,"  Mac said through gritted teeth.

"You were less than fourteen hours away from marring Mic and now you're working a case with him."

Mac stared at Harm in discord and agitation.  "That was two years ago. Have you forgotten that I am not engaged to Mic now and I did not marry?"

"But he might try something with you and I feel that it is my right as your fiancé to protect you from him."

Mac tried very hard to resist the urge to hurt Harm. "What?!"

"You heard me."

"I don't believe you,"  Mac sighed as she felt her anger grow as she placed her cover on her briefcase.

"You should.  He's going to try something."

"No he's not.  He knows I'm engaged.  He saw the ring, hell it was practically the first thing you said when you saw him."  Mac took a breath trying to calm herself.  "I love you Harm and Mic knows that.  Hell, he knew it when we were engaged."

"That's another thing!  How do I know you're not going to do something with him like you did with me on the Admiral's porch?"

The office grew silent as everyone in the bullpen heard Harm's words followed by the distinctive crack of Mac slapping Harm.  Harm's hand went to his face and he immediately regretted every word that came out of his mouth.  Not only for the pain that was shooting across his cheek but for the pain he saw in Mac's eyes as he looked at her.

Mac's eyes filled with tears as she realized what she did.  Her anger reached a new level with Harm and she was scared of what might happen next.  She reached to her desk, grabbed her briefcase and cover. She quickly exited her office before she or Harm could cause any more damage to each other.  

Harm watched her exit through the bullpen.  He wanted to go after her but he didn't know what to say and plus his pride was on the floor holding his feet down. Harm slowly slid into a chair holding his head in his hands and wondering how he was going to fix this one.  Even wondering if it was possible to fix this one.

"Sir,"  Harriet said as she stood at the open doorway.

"Just go away, Harriet,"  Harm grumbled.

Harriet walked into the office. "I can't do that."

Harm looked at her. "Why not?"

"Because I care about my friends.  Right now two of them are hurting very much and I can only help one,"  Harriet said as she handed Harm an ice pack.  "It should help with the pain."

"Thanks,"  Harm said as he placed the ice pack on his face where Mac slapped him.

"The admiral would like to see you in his office.  I believe his exact words were 'Get me Rabb and I'll finish him off for the Colonel.' Sir."

Harm stood up and gave Harriet a grateful look. "Thanks Harriet.  If Mac calls tell her I'm sorry."

"What makes you think she'll call me?"  Harriet asked.

Harm looked at Harriet's belly. "She hates upsetting you especially when your pregnant."

Harriet smiled. "If only Bud listened to that advice."

Harm chuckled a little before leaving Mac's office.  For the next forty-six minutes he got his six chewed out by the admiral.  Harm left the admiral's office with orders to fix this problem or pack for an all-expenses-paid trip to the South Pole to count penguins for the Navy.

Harm reached his office to find a note attached to his computer. 'Commander, Mac called she said when you're ready to have an adult conversation see her. -Harriet. PS Don't screw this one up.'

Mac's Apartment

6:10 PM

Mac stood up and walked to the door as she heard a knock and the words "Mac, it's me."  She unlocked the door and sat down on the couch.

Harm slowly opened the door and looked at her from the doorway.  He walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him.  He slowly moved into the living room and shut his eyes as he saw the box of Kleenex near the couch and the redness around Mac's eyes.  "I'm sorry."

"Why did you say it?"  Mac asked softly.

Harm sat on the couch with some space between them.  "I'm not sure.  I've been replaying the way I acted and the fight for the past hour and a half and I've only reached one conclusion."

"What's that?"  Mac asked as she looked at him for the first time since he walked into the apartment.  He face was filled with hurt and his eyes held his feelings he was trying to convey to her.

"I was jealous."

"Why?"  Mac pleaded to know.

Harm took a deep breath. "Because you're my girl and before that you were his girl.  He's had that part of you that I have now."

Mac chuckled very slightly as she looked at her engagement ring. "He never held my heart like you do."

"I didn't like knowing that you were spending time with him and not me."  Harm told her as he reached for her hand.  "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."  Mac reached up and lightly touched his cheek that was slightly bruised.  "Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as my heart did."  Harm said to her as he held her hand on his cheek. "I love you Sarah, with more than anything I have and with more than I am."

"I love you, too,"  Mac said as a fresh batch of tears fell from her eyes.

Harm gathered Mac into his arms and held onto her dear life as they both cried. Ten minutes later Harm chuckled to himself causing Mac to lift her head and look at him. "What's so funny?"

"I thought this would have been harder to make up for.  I feel like I got off easy,"  Harm said.

Mac took a deep breath. "You're lucky there was a call made here after I talked to Harriet."

"What do you mean?"

Mac sat up straight. "Oh, I had the whole fight ready to play out.  There was going to be nothing short of a miracle for you to get out of this one.  I got home, changed, called Harriet to make sure she was okay, and was still fuming.  Sixteen minutes later the phone rings and I let the machine pick it up."

Mac stood up and walked over to the machine. "Who was it?"  Harm asked as she pressed play.

"Hi, Colonel MacKenzie, this is Julie from the Chapel at the Naval Academy.  I'm just calling to tell you that we do have the afternoon of May first available for you and Commander Rabb.  If the two of you are still considering using the Chapel for your wedding please give me a call.  The number is 891-555-4323.  Again, this is Julie regarding the Academy Chapel,"  the answering machine said as Mac sat back down.

Harm looked at Mac, waiting for her to finish her explanation. She took his hands into hers. "I heard the message and remembered that no matter how much I loathed you at the time that I love you more."  A tear fell from her eye.  "You're the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.  And it did take a miracle for us to get out of this fight."

"What miracle?"  Harm asked not fully understanding Mac's statement.

"Our love."  Mac's voice cracked as she said those two words.  Harm's heart overflowed with emotion as he knew that no matter what they could make it.  He pulled his hands out of Mac's and held her tight against him as new tears fell from their eyes.

End of Part 6


	7. day four eightytwo

Beautiful Days Part 7/10

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

_She said "I do"_

_On day four eighty-two_

*******************

Naval Academy - Chapel 

Annapolis, Maryland 

Saturday May 1, 2004

1:23 PM

"Is he okay?" Keeter asked Sturgis as they both looked at Harm who was pacing back and forth talking to himself.

Sturgis looked at Keeter. "I've never seen him like this before.  It's scaring me."

"Harm," Keeter said trying to get Harm's attention. "Harm!"

"What?"  Harm said quickly to Keeter.

"You okay?" Keeter asked as Bud walked into the groom's room.

"What if she says no?"  Harm nervously asked.

The three groomsmen groaned aloud. "Not this again,"  Sturgis sighed, exasperated.

Keeter rubbed his face and Bud just laughed.  "Something funny, Lieutenant  Commander Roberts?"

"Yes, Sir. I think Commander Rabb is more nervous than I was before I got married.  And I knew Harriet was pissed at me,"  Bud laughed.

Harm was about to say something but his cell phone rang.  "Rabb."

{"Hi Rabb,"  Mac said into the phone.}

"You're calling to cancel this thing."

{Mac laughed. "After I got into this dress? You're nuts.  I'm calling to tell you to calm down and that's an order." }

"How long are you going to throw those two months in my face?" Harm said in a much more relaxed voice.

{"Until my next promotion."}

"Yes, Ma'am.  How much longer?" 

{"Thirty-four minutes and nineteen seconds."  Mac told him as Harm heard Chloe in the background saying something about the garter belt.}

"You ever going to tell me how you do that?"

{Mac laughed. "A good marriage is based on mystery."}

"And love."

{"And love,"  Mac echoed.  "I need to go. Mom wants some picture of me and the girls."}

Harm smiled when Mac referred to Trish as Mom.  He remembered the first time Trish told Mac to call her Mom, it was about five seconds after she found out they were engaged.  "Just remember, I'll be the man at the end of the aisle in dress whites, gold wings, and JAG insignia."

{"Had to throw in the JAG insignia, did ya?  I thought for a second I was going to marry Keeter."}

"Keeter couldn't handle you,"  Harm smiled as he glanced at Keeter who looked over when he heard his name.

{"He tried that night in the desert,"  Mac teased.}

Harm heard the teasing in her voice. "I love you, Ms. MacKenzie."

{"That's Rabb in thirty-one minutes and fifty-one seconds.  I love you too," Mac lovingly replied. "See you at the altar."}

"See you at the altar," Harm said before hanging up the phone.  He looked at his groomsmen and smiled.

"Less nervous?" Keeter asked.

"Yeah.  Guess I just needed reassurance,"  Harm said.

2:13 PM

Harm gazed into Mac's eyes as he recited his vows.  He watched her eyes sparkle with love as she told him her vow to him.  He laughed when she said "I promise to always know the time and to love you when you're late."  Leave it to his Marine to relax him during the service.

"Do you, Harmon, take Sarah to be your wife?"  Chaplain Turner asked.

Harm took a breath and blinked away a tear. "I do."

Chaplain Turner turned to Mac. "Do you, Sarah, take Harmon to be your husband?"

"I do."  Mac smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

They placed the rings on each other's fingers and waited for those words that would unite them forever: "I now pronounce you man and wife.  Commander, you may kiss your bride."

Harm took a step closer to Mac. "Hi, Mrs. Rabb."

"Hi, Mr. Rabb,"  Mac said before their lips meet in the sweetest kiss they have ever shared.

End of Part 7


	8. day seven sixtyone

Beautiful Days Part 8/10

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

_And gave me a son_

_On day seven sixty-one_

*******************

JAG

Friday April 23, 2005

12:13 PM

"Colonel, what the hell are you doing here?"  Admiral Chegwidden demanded to know as he watched a very pregnant Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb walk out of the women's restroom.

"Glad I'm walking out of the restroom not into it, Sir,"  Mac responded.

AJ tried not to laugh, knowing that Baby Rabb was just like his father, very active.  "I thought I put you on leave yesterday."

"No, Sir.  My leave starts on Monday, you told me today was optional,"  Mac said as they walked into her office.  "I decided to come in because I'm not looking forward to go on leave before this kid is born."

"Why is that?"  AJ watched Mac sit behind her desk.

"You remember that day I had off last week?"

"Yes."  

"It was probably the only time in Harm's life he was actually on time."

AJ got a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"He called every hour on the hour, Sir," Mac said as AJ chuckled, "And if I'm at home waiting for this kid, I know Harm will be worse."

"Just don't have the baby in my office,"  AJ said to Mac as he stood by her door.

Mac smiled. "No, Sir, Harm and I were thinking about Admiral Morris' office.  He just got new carpet and he finally forgave Harm for the gun incident."

AJ walked out of Mac's office laughing.

5:00 PM

"Okay. Time to get Mommy and baby home."  Harm said as he walked into Mac's office.

"Let Mommy go to the bathroom first."  Mac said as she stood up from her desk with a slight grimace, she handed Harm her briefcase and cover, and gave him a quick kiss.

As she left the office Harm looked at the pictures behind her desk.  He saw one of Chloe, their godchildren, Uncle Matt, his mom and Frank, one of him in a Tomcat, and in the center was their wedding picture.  Five minutes passed and Mac walked back into the office. "Harm, can we stop somewhere before we go home?"

"Sure.  Where?" Harm asked as he looked at his beautifully pregnant wife.

"Bethesda,"  Mac said with a straight face as she rubbed her belly.

"Why?"  Harm asked.

"I'm in labor,"  Mac said.

Harm heard the words and stared at Mac as his world turned black.  The next words he heard was Mac yelling "Sturgis!"

"Harm, come on wake up,"  Mac said as she knelt on the floor with Sturgis next to her.

"Come on, Harm,"  Sturgis said as Tiner came into the room with the smelling salts Harriet bought him as a joke after Little AJ was born.

"Here, Sir,"  Tiner said as Sturgis grabbed the smelling salts.

Sturgis waved them in front of Harm's nose suddenly Harm came around. "There you go, buddy."

Harm slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"You fainted,"  Mac bluntly told him.

"No, I didn't,"  Harm groggily defended himself.

Harriet smiled. "Like a school-girl, Sir.  I witnessed the whole thing from my desk."

Harm looked at Mac. "Why are you still here?"

"You wanted me to leave you on the floor of my office?"  Mac glibly said to him.

"We need to get you to the hospital,"  Harm said as he tried to stand up.  Once on his feet, he wavered slightly.

Sturgis was helping Mac stand as AJ walked into the office.  "Did someone call a corpsman for Rabb?"

"No, Sir,"  Tiner said.

"How far apart are the contractions, Mac?"  Harm asked.

"You're in labor!"  AJ, Harriet, Sturgis, and Tiner said to her.

"They were fifteen minutes apart but then you took a swan dive and excited the kid for a minute,"  Mac said to everyone.  "Now I know we really want to piss off Morris and have the baby in his office.  But I want a nice clean hospital room and drugs."

"How long have you been in labor?"  Harm asked thinking about the drugs Mac mentioned.

"Three hours, nine minutes and fifty-seven seconds."  Mac said. Then she looked at Tiner. "I'll need a new box of pencils when I get back.  They're all in the trash because I broke them."  She looked at Harm. "I already called Kelly and she is waiting for us.  Now can we stop playing twenty questions and get me to Bethesda."

"Yes, Ma'am." Everyone in the office said as even the admiral witnessed to never argue with a Marine in labor.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

7:13 PM

"Just a while longer Mac, and you'll be holding this kid,"  Dr. Kelly Bantam said as she glanced up at Mac.  Then she looked over at Harm. "After the baby is born we'll get someone to officially look at your hand, Harm."

"Thanks, Kelly,"  Harm said with a groan as he looked at his left hand knowing that Mac broke at least two or three fingers.

"I warned you about touching me again,"  Mac groaned through another contraction.

Harm kissed her forehead as the nurse reset the ice pack on Harm's hand. "Just a few broken fingers, I'm still going to touch you."

"Okay, Mom, let's get this kid out of here,"  Kelly said as the nurses moved into position.

A few minutes later a healthy scream came from a small baby.

"It's a boy." Kelly held the baby for the parents to see.  Harm kissed Mac and smiled as Kelly ordered "Okay, Harm, get your broken hand over here and cut the cord."  Harm kissed Mac one more time and cut the cord.  "Good job, Dad.  Now we're just going to clean up here,"  Kelly said as a nurses took the baby and cleaned him up as Kelly and the other nurse took care of Mac.

"I told you it was boy,"  Mac said as Harm walked back to the head of the bed.

"You were right,"  Harm said as he kissed her lips.

Harm lifted his right hand and moved Mac's hair off of her forehead. "Sorry about the hand,"  Mac said with a slight bit of laughter.

"Next kid, I'm wearing protective gear,"  Harm said as the nurse walked over to them.

"Someone wants to meet his Mommy and Daddy,"  the nurse said handing the baby to Mac.

"So do we have a name for this one?"  Kelly asked as she watched Harm and Mac stare at their baby in awe.

"Harmon Thomas Rabb.  Named after his grandpa Harm and grandpa Frank,"  Mac said as she looked at the small bundle in his arms.

"Big name for a little kid,"  Kelly commented as she watched the new family.

Harm kissed his son's forehead. "He'll grow into it. Right Tommy?"  Tommy stretched in response to his father's words.

End of Part 8


	9. Day eighteen thousand two hundred and fi...

Beautiful Days Part 9 and 10/10

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

_Day eighteen thousand two hundred and fifty-three_

_Well, honey that's fifty _years__

*****************************************

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Washington DC.

May 1, 2054

8:02 PM

"I can't believe they did this," Mac said to her husband as they slowly danced on the dance floor.

"I'm glad they warned us. At our age we could have heart attacks,"  Harm said jokingly as he pulled his wife of fifty years closer to him.

Mac rubbed her hand across his back. "You're still the one for me, Honey."

"And you are mine,"  Harm said as he kissed her lips as a song from long ago played in the back ground.

Their friends and family smiled as they watched the couple in love move with each other.  The Rabb children stood with their husbands and wives and their children stood near them watching.  The great-grand children even watched knowing that the love in front of them was something that stories were made from.

End of Part 9

*********************************************************

Beautiful Days Part 10/10

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

_Day one_

_I thank God I said hello on 5th_

*************************

Benzinger's Bar 

Saturday December 11, 2002

10:34 PM

"Harm, you okay?"  Mac asked as she looked up at his face as they danced together.

"What?"  Harm asked as he snapped out of his thoughts as the song in his head played around him.

"Are you okay?"  Mac repeated.

"Yeah."

"You looked a million miles away."

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Different things."

"Must have been something extraordinary.  You had a look of unadulterated bliss on your face."

"It was."  Harm looked at Mac with a smile that matched his pervious thoughts. "It is."

Mac rested her head on Harm's shoulder as she heard the song's lyrics play through the room.   Harm held Mac a little closer and softly said "I had fun last weekend."

"So did I,"  Mac mumbled into his shirt.  "We ought to get together again."

Harm smiled at her words as he thought about what might be pretty soon.

The End


End file.
